Just A Girl
by NeverEndingQuestions
Summary: Miley's new to Ocean View Junior High and her friends help her along the way. Story much better than the summary. I hope..xD
1. New Friends, New School

**Chapter 1; New Friends, New School**

I stood in the center of the big, intimidating hallway.

There were lots of kids - far more than my old school had.

Everyone was talking, hugging, like good friends meeting after a long time.

I felt so left out.

My friends, Leslie and Tori were in Tennessee, not here.

I had no friends to hug me or talk to me.

I quickly found my locker, B264.

I put my books in the new locker, leaving out the ones I needed for now.

The locker was so plain. It definitely needed a makeover.

I shut my locker, and looked around me.

Suddenly, two girls with glittery looking clothes walked over to me.

"New girl?" asked the tallest one.

"Yeah…"I said shyly.

They laughed.

"Look Amber, she's a redneck." the shorter one said.

"Totally, Ashley."

The only thing I could get out was,

"Wow, that's rude."

"Like we care." They said in unison.

"Oooh! Tiiissss!"

I wasn't sure how to get out of this situation, thankfully the bell rang.

I ran away, trying to push the fear down.

_Don't worry Miley, it's only two girls. Not the entire school. Right?_

_***_

It was the entire school.

Everyone made fun of my accent all day.

It was horrible, and I ended up crying in one of bathroom stalls inbetween periods.

Then came Lunch.

The dreaded picking out of where you would sit.

Sit in the wrong place, and you're deemed a loser forever.

I ended up sitting somewhere with a bunch of people that looked like "outcasts".

"Hey. I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott." one said.

"Hi…I'm Miley Stewart." I said quietly.

"Is that a Tennessean accent I hear?" She asked.

"Yeah…"I said, bracing myself.

"Cool. I have cousins in Tennessee." she said simply.

I smiled. "That's nice. What's their names?"

"Leslie and Marie," she answered.

"Leslie and Marie _Patterson?_ I know them! They've mentioned you before. We're really good friends."

Lilly smiled for the first time. "Really? That's awesome. I can tell we'll be really great friends."

"Yeah," I replied happily.

Someone coughed.

"OH! Sorry. These are the others, Larry, Oliver, and Sarah…"

As she introduced the rest, I smiled inwardly.

Maybe Ocean View Junior High wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. You've Got Talent

**I'll just write anyway. I like writing.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hannah Montana or_ Right Here_ by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Chapter 2; You've Got Talent**

The next day of school wasn't much better, but it helped to have Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver's the guy Lilly mentioned at lunch yesterday.

He's really funny, but kind of weird.

Lilly is a skater-tomboy type, the exact opposite of me.

Leslie and Marie were the type of girly-girls I am, which is one reason we got along so well.

I was at my locker, putting up a few photos, singing one of the songs I'd written quietly to myself.

"_I'll be right here where you need me_

_Anytime just keep believing_

_And I'll be right here...If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here__"_

"Hey, you're a great singer!" Lilly said, scaring me.

"Oh…thanks…" I replied, blushing.

"What's that song? I've never heard of it before." she asked.

"I wrote it."

"Really? You're a great singer _and_ songwriter!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Maybe you should go out for choir." she suggested.

"Me? Noo…" I said.

_Maybe it _would_ be a good idea though…._I thought.

***

Lilly had dragged me to choir class later that day.

"Lilly, really…"

"But you're great. They'll love you. Come on."

I entered the class and everyone stared.

"Who's that?" one girl whispered.

"A new girl from Tennessee," another answered.

"Mr. Andrews, Miley wants to join choir." Lilly announced.

"Alright. Can you sing?" he asked me.

"Yeah…"

"Show us what you've got!"

"Okay…" I said nervously. "This is a song I wrote."

"_I'll be right here when you need me_

_Anytime just keep believing_

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look insideI'm right here_

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I'm right here"_

After I finished singing, I said,

"It's called Right Here."

There was silence.

"Am I really that bad?"

"That was amazing!"

"Wow!"

"Great!"

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Ms. Stewart, you're in choir!" Mr. Andrews announced.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

Lilly hugged me.

"I told you you could do it!"


End file.
